User blog:Undead RVD/Battle of the Women of War! Tomoe Gozen vs Boudica
Today, we shall see who is the better warrior of these two battle-ready women! They are Brave! They are Strong! They are willing to kill their enemies by any means! THIS IS THE BATTLE OF THE WOMEN OF WAR! Tomoe Gozen, the Rare Woman Samurai, who fought in the Genpei War and proved herself deadlier than almost any other Samurai! VS Boudica, The Harsh Queen of the British Iceni tribe, who led an uprising against the Roman Empire and slaughtered many Roman Soldiers! WHO IS DEADLIEST! Tomoe Gozen Tomoe Gozen (巴 御前?) (1157?–1247), was a late twelfth-century concubine of samurai general Minamoto no Yoshinaka, as well as a rare female samurai warrior (onna bugeisha), known for her bravery and strength. She is believed to have fought and survived the Genpei War (1180–1185) between the Minamoto and Taira clans. After defeating the Heike clan and driving them into the western provinces, Minamoto no Yoshinaka (Tomoe's master) took Kyoto and desired to be the leader of the Minamoto clan. His cousin Yoritomo was prompted to crush Yoshinaka, and sent his brothers Yoshitsune and Noriyori to kill him. Yoshinaka fought Yoritomo's forces at the Battle of Awazu on February 21, 1184, where Tomoe Gozen purportedly took at least one head of the enemy. Although Yoshinaka's troops fought bravely, they were outnumbered and overwhelmed. When Yoshinaka was defeated there, with only a few of his soldiers standing, he told Tomoe Gozen to flee because he wanted to die with his foster brother Imai no Shiro Kanehira and he said that he would be ashamed if he died with a woman. There are varied accounts of what followed. At Battle of Awazu in 1184, she is known for beheading Honda no Moroshige of Musashi. She is also known for having killed Uchida Ieyoshi and for escaping capture by Hatakeyama Shigetada. After the battle, according to Heike Monogatari or the Tale of Heike, she gave up the sword. It is also said that she was defeated by Wada Yoshimori and became his wife. After Wada died, she was said to have become a nun in Echizen. These different stories are what give the story of Tomoe Gozen its intrigue. She was never proven to have been a historical figure so she could also be an invention of the author of Heike Monogatari. However, the grave of Yoshinaka's other female attendant Yamabuki Gozen does exist and most of the incidents in The Tale of the Heike are believed by historians to be true. Weapons Close Range: Tachi *A tachi is a long Japanese sword with greater curve and more taper from the hilt. The weapon was about 70-80 cm long and was lighter in weight then the later katana. Mid Range: Naginata *A Naginata is a Japanese polearm consisting of a long pole about 1.2-2.4 meters in length and a sword blade similar to that of a katana or wakizashi, typically about 30-60 cm in length. The weapon is capable of being used as both a thrusting and a slashing weapon, however, it is often used for making wide slashes in a spinning or turning motion, taking advantage of the weapon's balanced center of mass. It can also be used on horseback. Long Range: Yumi *The yumi, or Japanese longbow, is a large bow and arrow that was a favorite of weapon of the Samurai of feudal Japan. The weapon holds the distinction of being the longest bow in the world, longer even than the English Longbow. The bow is typically about two meters in length, longer than the archer is tall. The yumi is traditionally made from a composite of wood and bamboo. The traditional wood and bamboo construction, combined with its great length, allows the bow to store large amounts of energy on the draw and release it with great force, giving a range of over 100 meters in the hands of a skilled archer. Special: Tanto *A Tanto is a Japanese dagger with a blade of about 15-30 centimeters in length. The weapon has a straight, typically single-edged blade with he cutting edge curving up to the point. Armor: Samurai Armor *Samurai armor is made of iron and steel, and protects the head, torso, arms (forearm, bicep and shoulder) and legs (shin and caffs). Mount: War Horse *Tomoe will be on a warhorse in this fight as she was said to be deadly both on foot and on steed. 504px-Tomoe Gozen.jpg|Tomow Gozen Tachi.jpg|Tachi Naginata.jpg|Naginata Yumi.png|Yumi Tanto.jpg|Tanto 220px-Samurai.jpg|Samurai Armor Boudica Boudica was the queen of Celtic tribes who led a rebellion against the Roman Empire. After the death of her husband Prasutagas, the Roman Empire seized her kingdom's lands. Much is not known of her background except that she was born with royal blood and was exceptionally intelligent. In the year 60, Boudica staged her first revolt with the help of her dead husband's people, the Iceni, and other tribesmen. They raided colonies and settlements, wreaking havoc and inspiring fear into the hearts of Roman citizens and soldiers. Roman governor Suetonis feared the raging tribal warriors and abandoned Londinium, a major colony which is home to the future London. Boudica and her warriors slaughtered many. Her kill count rises above 70,000. However, Suetonis helped defend the remaining Roman provinces by gathering whatever force he had and routed Boudica and her troops. The queen did not want to succumb to defeat and humiliation, so she killed herself. It is argued what was the cause of her death, many argue she took poison, others state that she died by her own sword, while scholars believe she died of old age or disease. Weapons Close Range: Celtic Sword *The Celtic Long Sword was around one meter in length, with a straight, double-edged iron blade. Greek historian Diodorus Siculus descriped the Celtic swords as being "as long as the javelins of other peoples." The hilt had a very small guard, a single-handed grip, and (most noticeably) two backward-curving quillons near the pommel. The Celtic long sword was primarily a slashing weapon, as the rounded tip was ill-suited for thrusting and stabbing. Mid Range: Lancea *The Lancea is a 3-meter ash pole mounted with a 14-inch spearhead. The spearhead had a wavy pattern, which reduced friction and allowed it to penetrate more deeply into the body, and to cause more trauma when it hit. Long Range: Sling *The sling is simply two cords (in this case, braided wool) attached to a small pouch. One of the cords ends in a loop which fits over the finger, while the other ends in a knot which is held. The projectiles used were most commonly stones, or sometimes lead weights. Special: Pugio *The Pugio was a dagger used by Roman soldiers as a sidearm. It seems likely that the Pugio was intended as an auxiliary weapon, but its exact purpose to the soldier remains unknown. Armor: Wooden Shield, Leather Body Armor and Iron Helmet *Bodica did not utilize heavy armor and rather used a wooden shield, that doubled as a source of protection and a bashing weapon, leather body armor that provided some protection and an iron helmet. Mount: Chariot *Celtic warriors would use chariots in their combat with the Romans as it allowed them to move fast and be hard to stop. Boudica.jpg|Boudica Celtic Longsword.jpg|Celtic Sword Lancea.jpg|Lancea Ma`a - (sling).jpg|Sling Pugio.jpg|Pugio 220px-Celtic.warriors.garments-replica.jpg|Celtic Armor X-Factors (TGvBD) Tomoe Gozen vs Boudica 80 Physicality 87 Boudica was a large woman of her time and could handle a fight pretty well. Tomoe is pretty tough but she is likely smaller than Boudica 90 Finesse 80 Much like the Samurai, Tomoe is very fast and agile. Boudica is a Celtic warrior and relies on her size and strength over agility. 90 Training 76 The Samurai are well known for being highly well trained warriors and can utilize both strength, speed and endurance. Boudica is Celtic and the Celts were not known for their great training, relying on their great physical strength over master skills. 84 Brutality 92 The Samurai are to show no mercy and kill without fear. Same goes for the Celts. Boudica gets the win though for the act of luring a Roman army into an empty city and burnt it down with them trapped in it, killing several Roman soldiers. 95 Fearlessness 95 Neither are afraid to die. Tomoe is just like the Samurai and would commit suicide over surrender and capture. Boaudica and her daughters committed suicide before the Roman Army could capture them. 89 Experience 74 Boudica's lasted a little less than a year, giving her a limited amount of combat experience. Tomoe had fought and survived the Genpei War, which lasted from 1180 to 1185, granting her at least 5 years of combat, though she likely took part in other conflicts before as she was a samurai warrior before the conflict. Another thing that gives Tomoe the edge is that she took survived the Genpei War while Boudica died at the end of her revolt. The Situation Who: the Warriors Tomoe will be joined by 5 Samurai warriors. Boudica will be joined by 5 Celtic warriors. Why: the Reason No in-depth conflict for this one. Just two sides fighting. ---- Battle At the bottom of a hill, a Celtic camp can be seen. 3 Celtic warriors stand guard while two others are with their leader. Their leader is a tall, strong woman. She is speaking to her fellow Celtic warriors. "Roman forces are preparing to send down several men to this city," the Woman says," We shall get the people out and then ambush the soldiers. We would be able to wipe them out. They will send in more men and they will try to slay us, but we will continue to hit them and take them out." Meanwhile, one of the Celtic Warriors that are keeping watch sees an incoming warrior on horseback. He calls to his fellow guards to get ready while he heads to the camp to warn his leader. He bursts through the tent flap, calling to the woman. "Queen Boudica! Come quickly! We have seen a warrior ride by and then rode away!" The woman, Queen Boudica, unsheathes here Celtic Sword. "Arm yourselves and prepare my Chariot!" She says to her men," We go to Battle!" Meanwhile, a distance away, a Samurai warrior on horseback rides back to his leader and his fellow men. His leader is a beautiful woman with light skin and long hair. "巴御前。私は野蛮人を見てきました。彼らは戦う準備ができています。" *"Tomoe Gozen. I've seen the barbarians. They are ready to fight." The woman, Tomoe Gozen, trots towards the direction of the Celtic Camp. "我々は戦いのために武装している。我々はそれらを満たしていなければならない。" *"We are armed for battle. We must meet them." She calls to her samurai warriors and they head to the battle field. .... Boudica is on her chariot, alongside a fellow Celtic warrior, as she and her men enter the battle field. Across from them, Tomoe Gozen and her Samurai warriors appear. Tomoe is on her warhorse while two of her men are on horseback with the remaining three are on foot. Tomoe: Boudica: Tomoe and the samurai are confused by the chariots but are not frightened by the large thing. Tomoe drops down and joins the three samurai on foot, armed with Yumi Long Bows, from which they fire their bows at the Celtic Warriors repeatedly. Boudica and her chariot driver duck down to avoid getting hit. Other Celtic Warriors are able to use their shields to block their shields. One, however, gets hit in the eye and the arrow drives into his head. Boudica and her men begin to charge towards the samurai. Tomoe places the bow on her back, climbs back on her horse and the samurai warriors draw their weapons and charge in. Tomoe, armed with her Naginata, sees Boudica armed with her sword and ready to strike. As the two get up close, Boudica swings and is able to strike down on of the samurai warriors on foot in the neck, decapitating. However, She feels blood splashing onto her face. She looks at her chariot driver and sees him headless. Tomoe had slashed out her Naginata at the driver and decapitated him. Boudica leaps off the chariot as it goes out of control. She rolls away but drops her sword. She sees Tomoe riding around and pulls out her sling, preparing to sling. She releases it at Tomoe. It hits her on the side of her torso but is unharmed thanks to her armor. She then sees another Celtic warrior and is able ride up next to him, slashing at him with her Naginata and slices open his head, cutting into his brain and killing him. At the same time, one of samurai warriors on horseback at Boudica. Boudica is able to unsheathe her Pugio, dodges the samurai's attack and leaps onto the side of the horse. She drags the samurai off and while he is on his back, Boudica climbs on top of him and stabs him in the neck, knowing that these warriors are weak there. Meanwhile, the Celts and Samurai are battling. One samurai stabs one of the Celtic warriors in his chest with his Tachi while another Celtic warrior stabs another Samurai warrior in the neck with a Lancea. The one Celtic Warrior and Samurai then start fighting when Boudica sneaks up on the Samurai and grapples him. She then stabs the warrior in the neck. However, as soon as she pushes the samurai's body off, the last Celtic warrior is slashed across the throat with a Naginata, causing him to bleed out. The remaining horseback warrior of Tomoe is trotting towards Boudica but is halted: "ホールド。" *"Hold." Boudica looks to see Tomoe ride towards her. Tomoe drops down, puts away her Naginata and draws her Tachi. "彼女は私の敵です。" *"She is my foe." Picking up Boudica's Celtic Sword and giving it back to Boudica, Tomoe takes stance and is ready to duel. Boudica swings out with power but is is sloppy and Tomoe dodges. Boudica keeps swinging out but she keeps missing and getting parried. Tomoe then strikes out and cuts Boudica's arm badly. However, Boudica ignores the pain and swings out again. Tomoe keeps dodging and parrying the Celtic Queen's attacks. Tomoe then strikes Boudica in the leg and knocks her down. However, Boudica keeps fighting and won't stop fighting. Tomoe looks at the woman with both pity and respect. "あなたは、戦い続ける。 あなたが降伏しません。" *"You keep fighting. You do not surrender." Boudica continues to fight but she weakens from the lost of blood. She slows but she does not surrender. "I will KILL you, you Roman Scum!" Boudica continues to fight but Tomoe quickly thrusts her sword and disarms the Celtic Queen. The Celtic Queen tries to grab her sword but Tomoe kicks her in the head, rendering her unconscious. "彼女は非常に強い意志を持っています。" *"She has a very strong will." Her remaining Samurai notices sound coming from behind. "巴、多くの男性は東から来ている。" *"Tomoe, many men are coming from the East." Tomoe looks to the east and hears the sounds of marching. She then hears a barely audible word from the Celtic Queen: "Romans..." Tomoe repeats the word she heard: "Romans." She then calls to her horse and once it comes, Tomoe lifts the unconscious Boudica onto the back of the horse. Tomoe climbs on and turns to her samurai. "私たちは、より多くの男性を必要とします。私たちは、より大きな敵に直面している。" *"We will require more men. We are facing a larger enemy." The Samurai looks at his leader in confusion but he remembers she is his leader. He nods in agreement and the two ride off, with Boudica with them... WINNER: TOMOE GOZEN! This was not as close a match as I thought. Despite Boudica being bigger, stronger and crueler, Tomoe won through her superior training, agility, experience and use of steel weapons and armor. Both women are strong warriors who made a differince but at the end, the Samurai way was what gave Tomoe the Win. *Quick Note: I am unable to write, speak or even find a proper translator for Common Brittonic (the language that Boudica and her fellow natives of Roman British would have spoken), so I am going with English for when she speaks. Also, to anyone who can speak Japanese, tell me is I got the Japanese translations correct or not. I am trying to not offend anyone want to be as correct as I can. Category:Blog posts